


Enviado desde el infierno.

by xNozomu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNozomu/pseuds/xNozomu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos tenemos un ángel de la guarda, pero... ¿También tenemos un demonio que nos susurra al oído lo que se supone que no tenemos que hacer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enviado desde el infierno.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción que aparece en la introducción es  
> "Mi diablo de la guarda" misma que sirvió como inspiración para la historia.

Mi diablo de la guarda, mi amarga compañía  
El que no me deja en paz ni de noche ni de día.  
El que me hace tropezar, el que me pone problemas  
El que me hace quedar mal contra los demás.  
{...}  
No tengo un ángel de la guarda  
Sólo un diablo que me aguarda  
Uno que siempre espera que le dé la espalda  
Para clavarme sus dagas.  
{...}  
Él me sonrió y me abrazó por la espalda  
"Confía en mí, soy tu diablo de la guarda"  
{...}  
Mi diablo de la guarda, mi amarga compañía  
El que no me deja en paz ni de noche ni de día  
Si me desamparas yo sería feliz  
Mi diablo de la guarda, ruego a dios por mi fin.  
Mi diablo de la guarda, mi amarga compañía  
El que no me deja en paz ni de noche ni de día  
Si me desamparas yo sería feliz  
Mi diablo de la guarda, yo me quiero morir

Hace muchos, muchos años en lo más profundo de la tierra -en donde reinan las tinieblas- nació un demonio, era como dicen "perfecto en todo sentido". Le fue puesto por nombre Tom.  
Conforme fueron pasando los años, Tom se convirtió en el demonio más atractivo que pudo haber existido, claro que el rey de las tinieblas quiso sacar provecho de aquello y lo enviaba cada que podía a la tierra.  
La misión específica de Tom era la de conquistar a las jóvenes mortales, llenarles la cabeza de fantasías y llevarlas al delirio y muchas veces al pecado.  
Tom era sin lugar a dudas, el causante de que muchas chicas -y muchas veces chicos- se pierdan en el deseo y en la lujuria, Tom disfrutaba cada que subía a la tierra, ya que se robaba los suspiros de quien posaba sus ojos en él.  
Tom hechizaba, encantaba y seducía a todas, todas se entusiasmaban cada que Tom les susurraba palabras dulces al oído, pero todo terminaba cuando él finalmente elegía a una sola chica, para perderse con ella lo que restaba de la noche, las otras jóvenes terminaban con vagas alucinaciones y estas resultaban tan patéticas comparado con lo que de verdad ocurría, que las chicas decidían desfogar todo ese descontrol hormonal buscando a cualquier persona para desaparecer en un baño o en cualquier otro lugar.  
Por lo menos, había sido así hasta que decidieron cambiar las reglas del juego, el príncipe de las tinieblas lo llamó una mañana y le comunicó dicho cambio:  
\- Te será asignada una humana. Tu tarea de ahora en adelante, será la de "guiarla por el mal camino", ya sabes, los niños tienen un "ángel de la guarda" ¿Por qué no pueden tener a su "diablo de la guarda?" Será un buen cambio, Tom. Tú y unos cuantos, aquellos a los que considero de confianza, serán los asignados a esta nueva misión.  
Tom se quedó observando perplejo al príncipe de las tinieblas, en todos los años que había estado bajo su servicio, nunca le habían asignado semejante "disparate".  
\- ¿Puedo cambiar de "protegida" si es que no me siento cómodo con la mía? - comentó con una sonrisa falsa, llena de frialdad, sin apartar los ojos del par de azules que lo observaban fijamente.  
\- No, no se puede. Por lo menos, dudo que en tu caso ocurra.  
A Tom muchas veces le molestaba la serenidad con la que Lucifer le hablaba, sabía que mientras más suave y "dulce" fuera su voz, más enojado se encontraba. Se limitó a asentir y a desviar la mirada, definitivamente en sus planes no estaba el cuidar de una "mocosa".  
\- Nace hoy, por la tarde, así que debes estar ahí para ese entonces.  
\- ¿Tiene nombre?  
\- Jossie Galbraith.  
Tom se encogió de hombros y se alejó a paso lento, aún le quedaban algunas horas para poder hacer de las suyas, de despedirse como le correspondía de sus viejos y tan queridos hábitos.  
El mismo día que nació Tom, pero en el cielo, nació un pequeño querubín, al cual llamaron Bill.  
Bill era el más hermoso de los ángeles, conforme fue creciendo era el que más bajaba a la tierra para cuidar a quien lo pedía, pero claro que Bill no sabía que cada ángel tenía un humano especifico al cuál proteger. Claro, aquello le sería informado dentro de poco, mientras Bill disfrutaba por el momento de cuidar y ayudar al resto de ángeles en sus tareas diarias.  
Un día Bill tuvo una conversación interesante con un arcángel, el cuál le dijo que él podía elegir la edad hasta la cual podría crecer, Bill no entendió muy bien que le quisieron decir con eso pero eligió la edad de 19 años.  
Sin saber que en ese preciso momento, un pequeño diablillo había tomado exactamente la misma decisión.  
Una de las grandes diferencias entre los "ángeles" y los "demonios" era que, los demonios eran totalmente capaces de experimentar las sensaciones humanas, y también podían manipularlas a su antojo, otra de las "virtudes" que poseían era que podían hacerse pasar por otras personas, cambiando su aspecto, también podían cambiarse la ropa con tan solo mirar una que les guste y visualizarla, la ropa aprecia en ellos de forma automática, según el príncipe de las tinieblas "no es una característica de un demonio el robar, no es necesario hacerlo cuando puedes tener todo lo que quieras con tan sólo chasquear los dedos"  
Entonces, el aspecto que Tom había tomado recientemente para subir a la tierra, era el siguiente: ropas anchas, como 3 tallas más grandes, una gorra y un piercing en el labio inferior izquierdo, con el cual le fascinaba jugar y ese era otro de los factores que volvía locas a las chicas, otra cosa que las enloquecía era sus rastas.  
El aspecto que Tom tenía en el infierno y en la tierra, cuando no quería ser visto, era el mismo a excepción de un par de alas negras de murciélago.  
En cambio, el aspecto de nuestro pequeño angelito era un traje totalmente blanco, con un par de hermosas alas blancas, el pelo laceo, totalmente negro y tenía una estrella tatuada en la cadera derecha, según le fue dicho era una marca de nacimiento.  
Los ángeles también podían cambiar de ropa cuando deseaban ser vistos (a diferencia de los demonios) ellos no tenían que chasquear los dedos, simplemente tenían que buscar la forma de encontrarla, sin robarla ni desearla (como lo haría un demonio, con tantas ganas y con tanto egoísmo), si no, buscar la manera de confeccionarla con sus propias manos, ya que en el paraíso todos tenían que ganarse las cosas y no conseguirlas con facilidad, si no nada tenía sentido, no era tan sencillo como chasquear los dedos y tener el mundo a los pies, si se quería algo tenían que ganarlo o trabajar por ello.  
Vamos, nadie dijo que vivir en el paraíso fuera fácil ¿verdad? Pero a diferencia de los demonios y de los seres humanos (que normalmente buscan la salida fácil de las cosas), los ángeles realmente disfrutaban del trabajo, y sin tener ninguna explicación razonable para ello, los hacía sentir a todos bien con ellos mismos.  
Fue entonces, que el mismo día que Bill decidió su edad, que también se le asignó a su "protegida", Bill se encontraba conversando con uno de los arcángeles, él le explicaba todas y cada una de las "reglas" que existían y lo importante que era mantener la seguridad del humano que estaría a cargo y Bill, simplemente de dedicaba a sonreír y a asentir despacio, como tomando nota mental de todo.  
\- También hay un demonio con el que tendrás que lidiar. Al parecer, es la nueva regla, un ángel y un demonio de la guarda. Vaya que los tiempos cambian.  
\- Lo entiendo, Gabriel. Pero nada saldrá fuera de control. Él no tendrá influencia alguna sobre... ¿Cómo es que se llama?  
\- Jossie Galbraith. Se te fue asignada porque su fecha de nacimiento es...  
\- Hoy, 1ero de Septiembre. - Comentó Bill pausadamente, cruzando los brazos ligeramente sobre el pecho, con una sonrisa suave en los labios.  
\- Entonces, no me queda nada más por explicarte, buena suerte y si deseas, puedes estar con ella desde ahora, aún faltan un par de horas pero...  
Y no tuvieron que explicarle o decirle una palabra más, Bill se dirigió directo a la tierra para cuidar de la pequeña que estaría por nacer, tenía demasiada ilusión por conocerla y protegerla de todos los males, esa era su única misión. Ese era su objetivo de ahora en adelante.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
